


Visitors

by Faythren



Series: Learning to Live [2]
Category: Jurassic World (2015), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Original Mutant Character(s), Past Child Abuse, Post-Movie(s), pack bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faythren/pseuds/Faythren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life Versus Living One-Shot</p><p>Reconstruction of the park is underway and Liv is settling into life with her new family. But when two visitors arrive on the island, Liv's life is shaken up yet again. Because these people aren't normal. They are mutants, they are powerful, and they're not here to talk about Jurassic World. They're here for Liv.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitors

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I am back with more to add to my Life Versus Living universe. This is just a one-shot, not a sequel. No sequels are happening, but I had a couple of ideas for a series of one-shots that I decided to do. And here is the first!
> 
> In this one, I had to make it a crossover with X-Men because of some characters who show up. ;)
> 
> Alrighty, go onward and enjoy!

It's been three weeks since they've returned to the island.

The majority of the mess from the Jurassic World Incident has been cleared away and reconstruction has begun. But even once everything is back in pristine condition, there's still a lot that needs to be done. Masrani Global is still looking for a new company to take InGen's place handling security, plus they have to restock Jurassic World's entire science team with people who actually understand the complex work being done but won't turn on them like Henry Wu did. Once all of that is taken care of, they then have to replenish the dinosaur population, especially the Pterosaurs since a lot of them were killed.

But none of that matters if the park doesn't reopen.

A final decision has yet to be made about the park. A lot of people are calling for blood, all the families of those who were killed, but as far as the public is concerned the Incident was still an unforeseen accident that was really no one's fault. It was the cause of a technical malfunction in Masrani's helicopter that caused him to crash into the Aviary. Masrani Global is readily handing out condolence packages but they're not sure if it'll be enough without an actual bad guy for people to blame.

People are wondering why Masrani Global cut all ties with InGen right after the Incident but neither party is willing to comment. There's speculation that InGen is somehow responsible for the helicopter being faulty but there's no proof either way.

In the meantime, access to Isla Nublar is restricted. There are the handlers and trainers for each of the dinosaurs, the people who prepare food for both human and dino, the construction workers, and all other personnel that are only absolutely necessary. No one outside of Masrani Global is allowed on the island, especially reporters and other nosy people. The only reason why Liv is allowed on the island, traveling to and from the mainland every day for school, is because Owen is her adoptive father.

Adoptive father. It still sounds a little strange to her ears but Liv is so, so happy to officially have Owen as her dad now.

They take care of the raptors, them and Barry and a couple of the other trainers who have come back to help out. Even though they don't have permission to continue training yet there's still a lot to do in order to keep the ladies happy. They can get restless sometimes, wanting to be close to Owen and Liv, their pack, their alpha and hatchling, like they were during the Incident. Liv tries to oblige, spending time with them in the paddock in the mornings and evenings. Owen sometimes joins her, but he's been kept pretty busy. He has meetings with Claire and some of the other handlers practically every day. The island hierarchy is a bit messed up at the moment, Claire being the only person on the administrative staff willing to return, so everyone is having to work together in order to keep things running as smoothly as possible

Out of all of the people the amusement park had on payroll, only about a quarter of them have returned to the island to keep things stable. Even without needing to run the actual park with all of the tourists, the animals are a handful all by themselves.

It's because there are so few people on the island that Liv notices the anomaly one Saturday afternoon as she's sitting in her chair on the catwalk reading a book. Since her training with Barry and being forced to discover what her abilities are capable of pretty quickly during the Incident, Liv's mutation has gotten stronger. She can sense the entire island now when she's on it, when before her range was only a couple miles. Each of the auras are familiar to her. She can close her eyes and point out all of the dinosaurs and all of the humans by name.

But these two auras stepping foot on the island, by helicopter since they're on the roof above the Control Center, she doesn't know them at all.

They haven't had anyone other than park staff come here since people were allowed back on the island, so Liv is instantly curious. And also a little wary. Suddenly, she wishes Owen was with her, but he's at yet another meeting, along with Barry, and everyone else has left for the day.

She's on her own. She could run, go find someone, but she doesn't move. Her instincts tell her to stay where she is, to stay with her pack, and she's learned by now to always trust her instincts.

What if it's someone here to tell them that the park is getting closed for good? Maybe that's what today's meeting is about and they're all going to be told to pack up their bags and leave. She looks down into the enclosure trees, the raptors hidden from her sight but she knows they're there.

She doesn't want to leave them.

But the two auras don't stop at the administrative levels of the building. They go down to the tunnels and then out through the Innovation Center, away from where the meeting is supposed to take place.

Her brow furrows. If they're not here for the meeting, then why are they here?

Letting her curiosity get the better of her, Liv reaches out her own aura to theirs, just giving them a gentle brush in order to get a feel for what they're up to.

She jolts in shock at what she finds, her book falling out of her hands to drop to the catwalk at her feet with a plop. Her eyes widen as she stares off in the direction of the auras, her breaths shuttering through her windpipe.

These two…they're not normal. They're mutant. And they are powerful.

One of them seems to feel her somehow when her aura touches his and she instantly retreats. How did he do that? It's like he could sense what she was doing and started reaching back. It reminds her way too much of the Indominous to make her comfortable.

Just who are these people and what are they capable of?

She's going to find out for herself, apparently. Because the longer she watches them as they move across the island, the more it becomes apparent where it is they're headed.

The Research Center. Right towards her.

Quickly, she scrambles for her backpack hanging off the back of her chair, digging into the pockets until she finds her phone so she can send Owen a text. _Help. Mutants on the island, coming here, to the RC. Hurry._

She sticks the phone in her back pocket and stands, resolutely facing the dirt road to wait for the strangers. A part of her wonders if she shouldn't climb down to greet whoever these people are, but again, her instincts tell her to stay where she is. She's not leaving this catwalk until she finds out who these people are and what they want.

So she waits and watches as the auras get closer and closer.

Her back pocket hasn't vibrated with an answer from Owen yet and she's worried that he didn't get it. Does he turn his phone off during the meetings? She wouldn't think he would but she's unsure. Maybe she should just call him.

But then a park jeep pulls up to the Research Center and there's no more time for that.

One person gets out on the driver's side, a woman with dark skin, though nowhere near as dark as Barry, and pure white hair. She's dressed for the climate of the island, a tank top, capris, and boots. Her companion, however, isn't. The woman rounds the jeep and opens the door for an older bald man wearing a suite. He pivots his body sideways but doesn't actually get out. The woman pulls out a fancy automated wheelchair from the back of the jeep, and Liv realizes he can't use his legs as the woman then helps the man lower himself into the chair.

They don't look like much but Liv doesn't let it fool her. She felt their auras. There is much more to them than meets the eye.

"Good afternoon," the man says, accent British, as he uses the joystick on the armrest of his chair to wheel himself to the base of the catwalk stairs, the woman following along behind him. His face is pleasant, laugh lines crinkling in the corners of his narrow eyes as he smiles up at her. He's going for comforting. Non-threatening. Trying to act like the crippled man he appears to be, and yet in a way, in his mutation, he is far from it. "My name is Charles Xavier and my companion here is Ororo Munroe."

"Hi," Liv says, this man's politeness bringing out her own manners. "I'm Liv Grady. But I guess you already knew that, didn't you."

Well, maybe not too much of her manners. But neither of them seem offended by her blunt accusation. Instead, the man, Xavier, chuckles. "That we did, Ms. Grady. You are quite the internet sensation at the moment. What you did on this island, battling the Pterosaurs, was recorded by several witnesses."

"But my name was never released. Claire Dearing made sure of that." And yet this man knows exactly who she is. She can feel it, can see it in his eyes. Those eyes are full of knowledge. They belong to a man who is always the smartest person in any room. "Who are you and why are you here?"

"We are here to talk about your future, Ms. Grady. Your future as a mutant."

Liv tenses despite how cordial he's being but she doesn't trust him, either of them. They don't look like they're from the government, they're mutant themselves, so most likely they're not here to hurt her. But it still feels like they're here to take her away.

An odd sensation makes her swallow her next words. Something's pushing at her, not physically, more like something is pushing at her aura. She shifts her vision, allowing all the colors of all the different auras to come into focus.

What she sees makes her back up a step in fear.

Xavier's aura is a deep, dark red, meaning he is highly intelligent. And it is stretching towards her, trying to gain access to her aura, to breach it, get through it.

To read her mind.

A telepath.

Immediately, she draws her aura around her, thick like armor, without any weaknesses so that nothing can get through. She then reaches along her bonds and _tugs_ , desperately calling out for help.

Four screeches of outrage cry out in the undergrowth of the enclosure.

The raptors are coming, racing towards her, so she climbs over the railing, at the same time reaching out to the plants below. There's a young sapling growing near her corner and she forces it to grow into a nice, strong tree to reach up to her on the catwalk. Without hardly looking, she steps back onto a branch and climbs down, reaching the ground just as the raptor squad bursts into the clearing.

Liv runs to them, shrinking the tree back down to a sapling behind her, and wraps her arms around Blue's neck. They're quick to huddle around her, surrounding her and protecting her, furious eyes focused on the source of Liv's fear and ready to attack if necessary.

The woman, Ororo, has climbed up to the catwalk in an attempt to chase after Liv, body tense and ready for action, but she doesn't seem willing to try to find a way down into the enclosure. Xavier has wheeled himself to the other side of the cage, peering in at Liv through the bars.

"Please, Ms. Grady, we mean you no harm," he says earnestly but she's not having any of that.

"Yeah, right!" Liv yells. "I just felt you try to get inside my head, telepath!" Storm clouds are beginning to build overhead, plummeting them in shadow, which should not be right. It's supposed to be completely clear today. She points an accusing finger up at Ororo. "And I don't know what _she_ does but I'm guessing this weather isn't natural. You're both going to wait right there until my dad gets here and if either of you steps so much as one foot inside this paddock you're raptor food."

Xavier arches a brow, obviously impressed. "So you know what we are then."

She pulls her phone out of her pocket again and hits the speed dial for Owen. "Yeah, I do. So you two stay right where you are and don't even think about trying anything."

Placing the phone to her ear, it doesn't get through even one full ring before Owen picks up, voice full of concern. "Liv, are you alright? Are you safe? I'm on my way right now."

She swallows heavily, resting her forehead against Blue while keeping an eye on the strangers. "Yeah, I'm okay. There are two people here, mutants. They know who I am. One of them is a telepath and tried to get inside my head."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, I was able to keep him out and then I used the plants to get me in the paddock real quick."

She can practically hear his smirk. "That's my girl. I should be there in ten minutes. Stay on the line with me though, okay?"

"Okay," she breaths on a sigh. This is going to be a long ten minutes. "So were you still in the meeting when I texted?"

"Yeah, I was, but my phone was on silent so I didn't see it right away. Then I...I don't know, I just got this bad feeling in my chest that made me check my phone. I ran right out of there when I saw what you sent."

"I had wondered if that would work with you," she mumbles softly. "I kind of tugged on the bonds, like I do when I want to get the raptors' attention."

"You used to bonds to call for help?"

"Yeah. I thought it would only work with the raptors, that I could only communicate with animals, but I guess...I don't know. I guess the bond makes it possible?"

"I guess," Owen says in amazement. "You surprise me more and more every day, kiddo."

She chuckles. "Yeah, you and me both."

Will she ever actually know everything she's capable of?

"Alright, I'm almost there," he says and she can feel him coming up on the Research Center. Instantly, she reaches out to him with her aura, following along their bond so she can wrap around him like a lioness protecting her cubs. She does the same to the raptors, too, just in case.

Whatever Xavier is capable of, she won't let him pull any tricks on her pack.

"I'll see you soon then," she says, picking up the sounds of tires crunching over dirt. He took an SUV this time so he and Barry could just carpool together to the meeting. She doesn't feel Barry with him right now and her lips twitch up in amusement. Owen must have left him behind in his hurry.

"See you soon."

Owen hangs up and she pockets her phone again, waiting with a stiff spine as she listens to the car skid to a halt, the engine cut off, and then Owen is there, on the other side of the cage. He stomps towards Xavier, full of tense fury and towering over the man in the chair.

"Who the heck are you?" Owen demands, eyes darting up suspiciously to glare at Ororo on the catwalk as well, "and why are you harassing my daughter?"

Xavier doesn't seem intimidated at all, just keeps up with the content smile. "My name is Charles Xavier and this is Ororo Munroe," he gestures to the woman who is now climbing back down the stairs to join him at his side. "We did not mean to alarm you or your daughter. We simply wished to speak to Ms. Grady alone."

"I don't think so, buddy," Owen says, crossing his arms in front of his chest stubbornly. "Anything you got to say can be said with me present. You got a problem with that, you and your friend can get off our island."

Liv feels something pushing at her again, at her aura, only this time when she looks it isn't her who's the target of Xavier's mental probing, it's Owen. She hardens the protective shell she's created, shifting uneasily on her feet. There's no way he's getting through her, but she doesn't like this, Owen out there with them, vulnerable to some other kind of attack. The raptors don't like it either. They're restless, screeching at her side, even Blue. They want to get to their alpha, want to stand with him and fight off the threat, but they can't get to him and in any case, going to Owen would mean leaving her, which is something they don't want to do either.

"Owen," Liv calls out uneasily. "Just come inside, please. He's trying to get in your head, too."

The strangers turn to her, Ororo in surprise, Xavier in curiosity and intrigue.

"Interesting," Xavier mutters. "I assume my inability to read Mr. Grady's mind is your doing?"

Owen stiffens at the blunt admission, edging away from the strangers and closer to the cage. "You say you just want to talk and then you pull crap like this? I don't care who you are, I will sic my raptors on you."

Ororo looks between Liv and Owen. "Do you two often use dinosaurs as a threat?"

Owen's face darkens as he punches in the key code and slips inside the cage, pulling the door closed with a clang. "Only for the people who really deserve it."

The raptors growl low in their throats, like they know just what Owen said and are agreeing.

Liv shivers. Vic is still very fresh in all their minds.

Owen backs up, never turning on the strangers, until he can push the button to open the inner cage gate.

As soon as it starts to rise Liv says, "Blue, Echo, go."

The two raptors dart forward to stand on either side of Owen inside the cage while Charlie and Delta move to stand closer on either side of her.

"Alright," Owen says, stroking the side of Blue's neck, "here's how this is going to go. You're going to explain yourselves right now and if we don't like what you have to say, I open the cage door."

Blue and Echo snort heavily, like horses anticipating the start of a race.

Ororo arches a disbelieving brow at him. "You'll risk letting loose a bunch of Velociraptors on the island?"

"I'm not worried."

"Really?"

"They won't hurt anyone else," Liv says, stepping forward a little with Charlie and Delta following. "Just those who are threatening them. They may be wild animals but they're not mindless killing machines."

They're not ruthless. They don't kill for no reason, without provocation. Not like the Indominus did.

"Look," Owen continues, starting to get impatient, "if I was really worried about the raptors running off and attacking random people, Liv and I wouldn't even be in here right now. So no, I wouldn't hesitate to let these raptors loose on you."

"You will do no such thing, Mr. Grady!" a voice calls out as a car door slams shut, startling Liv. She hadn't even realized another car had pulled up. Claire walks up to stand next to the strangers, face full of fury, wearing a tight blue pencil dress with matching high heels that really brightens the flaming red of her hair.

"Really?" Owen groans, and Liv doesn't think she's imagining the bit of hurt in there. "We're back to Mr. Grady, after everything?"

"When you act like a child, yes." Claire places her hands on her hips and levels a steady glare at him. "You will not be sicing the raptor squad on the Professor and Ororo, or anyone else for that matter." She turns a polite smile to the strangers. "It's good to see you again, by the way. If I had known you were coming I would have met you on the helipad."

"It's lovely to see you as well, my dear," Xavier replies cordially. "It's been far too long."

"Professor?" Liv asks curiously, inching even closer so that she's right behind Owen and can see the strangers better, eyes lingering on the man in the chair. "You're a teacher?"

"That's right," Claire answers for him. "He runs a school in New York. Xavier's school for Gifted Youngsters."

"Gifted?" Owen asks, interest piqued but she can also hear the unease in his voice. "What kind of gifted are we talking about?"

Xavier's smile widens, just a fraction. "Why, mutants, of course."

Liv gives a long blink, not quite believing what she's hearing. "You have an entire school just for mutants?"

She can't even begin to picture what such a place would be like. Do things break on a regular basis? Because that many powers, not all of which are necessarily fully controlled considering these are kids they're talking about, it just sounds like a recipe for disaster to her.

"Yes," Ororo answers, a smile warming her face as she begins to talk about the school. "It's a place where mutants can learn and live and grow up without fear of normal humans. You can learn to control your abilities and use them for good alongside others just like you."

Owen is the one to inch backwards this time, fists clenching at his sides, and Liv reaches out to take one of them, Owen instantly gripping back. "So this is a boarding school type of thing?" he asks.

"Exactly," Claire says. "My sister attended when she was a girl. She said it was nice to get away and make friends with other mutants." Old hurts darken her eyes, shining through her mask. "She and I kept in touch, but our parents...didn't take the news that she's a mutant very well."

"I'm sorry," Owen says softly, squeezing Liv's hand even tighter. He probably wants to reach out and comfort Claire, too, but he can't, not with a cage between them, and he's still not willing to leave the cage just yet.

"It was a long time ago," Claire says simply, her smile brittle.

Owen clears his throat roughly, moving on from the discomfort Claire obviously doesn't want to linger on. "I thought you said your sister never developed her telekinetic abilities?"

"No, Karen Dearing never wanted to develop her abilities any further," the Professor jumps in. "What we taught her was control, so that she wouldn't be moving things unless she wanted to. We don't force our students down any one path. Some wish to embrace their gifts. Others choose to ignore them. We simply offer as many paths as we can, so that they have just as many opportunities as normal humans without being a danger to themselves or those around them." His knowing eyes move to Liv, piercing her in place. "And Ororo and I are here today to offer the same to you, Ms. Grady."

Liv's mouth drops open a little in shock. "You...You're offering me a place at your school?"

"I am."

Owen's grip on her hand gets even tighter, almost painful, but he's still careful not to go too far. He's always careful with her. His eyes, however, could burn Xavier to ashes. "If that's true, then why did you practically sneak on the island, and why did you decide to meet Liv on your own instead of talking to me about it?"

Liv expects the Professor to maybe cringe or something, but he doesn't look guilty. Not in the slightest. "I wanted to be able to meet with Ms. Grady alone," he says sincerely. "It's something I always strive to do with a mutant so powerful."

Liv and Owen both stiffen and the raptors screech warningly at the strangers, sensing their alpha's and hatchling's unease. "So, what, you see me as a threat?" Liv asks, wondering what would have happened if Xavier had been able to get inside her head or she hadn't retreated into the safety of the paddock.

"You must understand, any kind of power can be misused if in the wrong hands, not just mutant powers. The same can be said about weapons, money, or a political position. Based on what I have sensed and seen today, your power is the equivalent of a nuclear warhead."

Liv shakes her head slowly. "I can sense and manipulate auras. It allows me to control plants, heal wounds, and communicate with animals on a basic level. That's not what most people would call dangerous."

"Perhaps, but your abilities did allow you to kill a man-made dinosaur that was a veritable Frankenstein's monster."

Owen's jaw clenches. "How do you know about the Indominus?"

By way of answer, the Professor simply raises a hand to his temple knowingly. Of course he knows. He's probably been reading people's minds about it since stepping foot on the island.

"I wasn't the one who actually killed the Indominus," Liv says. "It was the Mosasaurus."

Xavier arches a brow at her. "But were you not the one who told her to, the same way you asked the Tyrannosaurus and Velociraptors to help?"

Liv swallows thickly, not liking where this is going. "Yeah. Yeah, I did ask them to help, but they didn't have to listen to me. They did it because they wanted the Indominus dead just as badly as we did. I can't mind control them or anything."

"But you still got them to listen to you, to _trust_ you, some of the most deadly animals to ever walk the planet. Someone with that kind of power has the potential to change the world, for good or evil."

"I would never hurt anyone!" Liv cries, causing the raptors to growl in agitation. "Everything I did that day was to protect everyone on the island. We could have left, just run away with everyone else, but that would have meant leaving the Indominus to slaughter all the animals, the raptor squad...everyone would have been dead by morning." She reaches her free hand out to Delta, stroking her side, and the raptor shuffles closer to press against her in comfort. "I couldn't just do nothing."

Xavier nods, eyes sympathetic. "And from what I saw of the news coverage, you also saved a lot of lives when the Pterosaurs escaped."

Liv focuses on her hand instead of the Professor, her fingers stroking over Delta's rough green skin. "Again, I couldn't just do nothing. Even if...even if it meant exposing myself as a mutant."

Xavier leans back in his chair, pensive. "It can be a dangerous thing, being exposed as a mutant. There is no little amount of hate for our kind amongst normal humans. Would you say that you hate the humans?"

She rolls her eyes. "Of course not. My dad is a normal human."

"As was your biological father, and from what I have gathered, he was killed by a Velociraptor."

"Just what are you saying?" Owen asks angrily.

"Now, now," Xavier holds up a calming hand but it doesn't really work on Owen, "I am simply stating a fact. Vic Hoskins was killed by a Velociraptor, was he not?"

"Yeah," Owen grits out, "yeah, he was, but he had been abusing Liv for years and was going to keep doing it if she went with him."

"And the raptors just appeared and killed him?"

"Basically," Liv says with a shrug of her shoulders. "Look, what you need to understand is that I don't tell the raptors to do anything, or any of the animals for that matter. I can ask nicely but whether they actually do it or not is up to them. As for Vic," she takes in a breath slowly through her nose and releases it, "I didn't ask the raptors to do that. They wanted to, and they basically told me that they would have done it anyway even if I asked them not to. They're wild animals, Professor Xavier. Don't believe for one second that they're tamed. The only reason Owen and I can stand with them as we are now, without fear of getting torn to shreds, is because we've earned their trust. We're pack, family. Blue and Echo attacked Vic because he wanted to hurt me, to hurt their pack. They were protecting us."

"Just as they were willing to attack the Professor and I when we first arrived?" Ororo asks.

"Exactly. They see you as a threat to me, something I don't think they've yet to rule out." The four raptors let out low grumbles in answer and Liv chuckles softly. They're not very forgiving to people who make her scared or Owen angry. "But that's why they attacked Vic, not because I asked them to. I don't hold that kind of power over them."

"So what do you say, Professor?" Owen asks, his entire body wound tight with tension. "Do you still see Liv as this big, bad mutant?"

"Oh, I do believe Liv is a very powerful mutant," Xavier readily says, "one of the most powerful I've seen in a long time. But I do not believe her to be filled with any ill intentions." A small grin spreads across his face. "Not unless someone threatens her pack, that is."

You got that right. No one messes with her raptors, or her dad.

"So, that brings us back to the big question," Claire says with a tired smile. "Do you want to go with them, Liv, to train at his school?"

Liv snorts. "Nope," she says, popping the "P".

"Liv, are you sure?" Owen asks, looking down at her with uncertainty and a little fear. "It would probably be-"

"Nope, not happening." She lets go of his hand to burrow into his side, arms wrapped around his chest. "I just got my family. I'm not losing you now."

"You wouldn't be losing me, Liv. You'd be able to come back and visit."

"I don't care. That's still not good enough, and it's not like I need any help learning about my abilities. Barry is an excellent teacher. So I'm not leaving you and the pack, and that's final."

Slowly, Owen's arm snakes around her shoulders to pull her close and she feels him drop a kiss into her hair. "Okay, kiddo."

"Very well," Xavier says pleasantly enough. If he's disappointed in her answer, he doesn't give it away in his face at all. He nods to them through the bars. "It was a pleasure to meet you both, all the same. But do know that if you get up to any trouble," he touches a hand to his forehead again, "I'll know."

Liv gulps, unsure if that was a threat or a promise. Probably both.

Xavier and Ororo then turn to Claire, both of them receiving a hug. "It was good to see you again," Claire says. "Are you sure you don't want to stick around, see more of the island?"

"It was good to see you again as well," Xavier says with a genuinely fond smile, "but we best be off. Logan and Scott are left in charge by themselves at the house today and I fear the worst if we don't return soon."

Claire laughs. "Those two still don't get along?"

Ororo rolls her eyes. "Not even remotely."

She laughs again. "Alright. But at least allow me to see you off to the helicopter."

"That would be lovely," Xavier agrees and the three of them move off to their vehicles.

Liv and Owen watch as Claire's SUV disappears into the jungle, the two strangers following in their car. As soon as they're out of sight the raptors break the tight formation they had formed around Liv and Owen, clawing at the ground and nipping at each other with nervous energy but still staying close.

"Well, that was weird," Liv says to break the silence.

"You got that right," Owen replies, looking the raptors over. "And now we have four restless raptors on our hands. Come on, we better put them through a training exercise to work some of this off, then we can go get some grub at The Watering Hole."

"Which exercise?"

"I was thinking hide-and-seek."

Liv's eyes light up. "Can I be the rat and they have to find me?"

Owen laughs at her enthusiasm. "Wouldn't that be a little too easy for them? They know you're scent pretty well by now."

Liv shrugs. "Maybe, but I want to play too."

"Alright, kiddo," Owen says with a grin, "let's go play with our raptors."

Yeah. Their raptors. Their pack. Their family.

There's no way she could ever leave this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, how did you like my X-Men? I wasn't entirely sure how to write Storm, but I knew Xavier wouldn't just go to the island alone and she seemed like a good person to go with. I definitely didn't want Logan going. But writing Xavier was fun. I took some liberties on how exactly his powers work. Being able to see it in his aura, I don't know, it just seemed kind of right to me, especially given how I've described how Liv's and Barry's grandfather's powers work.
> 
> Anyway, this was one of the most obvious one-shots I had to do. If mutants exist, and the X-Men as well, then of course Liv would be offered a place at the school, especially considering how powerful she is. But of course she wouldn't go. She ain't going anywhere.
> 
> I'm not sure when I'll have the next one-shot up. I'm not even sure which one I'm going to do next. But keep your eyes out.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, PLEASE COMMENT, and see you all next time!


End file.
